I'm OK, You're OK
I'm OK, You're OK is the 17th episode of Season 6 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis LIES, SPIES AND HIT SONGS – Rory (Alexis Bledel) forgives Logan (Matt Czuchry) for his indiscretions, then needs some time for herself, so she pays a visit to Lorelai (Lauren Graham) in Stars Hollow. Although Lorelai (Lauren Graham) refuses to admit that she is upset, Rory can tell that she is bothered by the news that Luke (Scott Patterson) will be gone for a few days on a field trip with his daughter, April (Vanessa Marano, who does not appear in the episode). Against Lorelai's wishes, Rory pays a visit to the store owned by April's mother, Anna (guest star Sherilyn Fenn), to spy on her. Meanwhile, when Zack (Todd Lowe) finally works up the courage to ask Mrs. Kim (Emily Kuroda) for permission to marry Lane (Keiko Agena), he is surprised at the deal she makes with him. Trivia * Zack's infamous song dubbed 'Commotion' by fans is created with Mrs. Kim in this episode. * Rory meets Anna Nardini. Photos Orig-13857051.jpg Brian---Zach-gilmore-girls-140005 533 400.jpg 617laneluke.png C21a.jpg 6-17.png Untitled-1.jpg I'm OK.JPG Untitled 12.png Gilmorisms FILM * Psycho * Little Man Tate * Nanny McPhee * Final Destination 3 * Bugsy Malone * Freddy vs. Jason * Final Destination * Final Destination 2 LITERATURE * Charlotte's Web MUSIC * Sheila E. * Babyshambles * Paul McCartney * Ray Davies * The Dave Clark Five * The Kinks * The Jam * The Futureheads TELEVISION * Star Trek POP CULTURE :Paris – No one invited you in. Get out right now before I go Bonaduce on your ass. :Lorelai – Yeah – someplace shady, sheltered from the elements, and ideally near a talking pig. :Rory – You've become a Shriner? :Lorelai – You sure you don't want me to call an ambulance, or a Tumi store? :Lorelai – You won the Super Bowl? :Zack – Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm into drugs or looking to do the whole Babyshambles thing. I just like to play. :Lorelai – Are you kidding me? A freckled, half-naked Lindsay Lohan on the cover of Vanity Fair? Uh, skin cancer, drug abuse, anorexia, bra shopping just dump it. :Lorelai – No, but I do have this incredibly bad-smelling perfume that Luke gave me for Christmas last year that I could spray around the house. It's like a cross between Love's Baby Soft and Curious by Britney Spears, with just a hint of Lysol thrown in. :Lorelai– Well, since mine was a fake professional, I got to pay him in Monopoly money. :Lorelai – Oh, it was Ed McMahon. He's always showing up with these big cardboard checks. They are impossible to endorse, by the way. :Lorelai – Not much. Err, apparently, she's incredibly beautiful, she grew up here, she owns a store in Woodbridge, and Miss Patty thinks she was Mata Hari in a former life. :Anna – 1960's Pan Am stewardess bag. :Rory – I am getting three hot dogs tonight, and I'll tell you why. I have Bugsy Malone running through my head, especially the scene where Scott Baio buys Florrie Dugger a hot dog and he offers her mustard with onions or ketchup without. :Lorelai – That buffer is my mother's best friend. Take the buffer away and you've got Nancy Grace camping out on Miss Patty's lawn for a month. Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes